


burn

by writerlily



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: Everything in her world is ruled by blood.





	

_This world is going to burn..._

Kate raises her hand towards the rays of light streaming through her window. Beams of bright yellow illuminate the lint flying in the air, making them look like specs of glitter in the morning sun. She wriggles her fingers back and forth, commanding one finger to move after the other. 

Sometimes she's still unsure if she's the one in control of her body. There will be moments when she does something, or says something that will have everyone around her tilt their head oddly at her. 

_This world is going to burn..._

She was never going to be the same girl she was before the queen of hell turned her into a puppet. Her thoughts are dark... bordering insane. She thinks things that a girl from Bethel should never think. Her thoughts are plagued with images of demons and snakes and sex and above all, blood. 

_Burn..._

Everything in her world is ruled by blood. She flops her hand back down onto the soft bed and sighs loudly, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. She used to never like the color red. She always thought it was too strong and loud for someone like her, but now... now she loves it. 

_Burn..._

_Burn..._

She smiles for everyone the way they want her to. She nods and laughs at the right moments... consoles and prays when needed... but that's not who she is anymore. Her love had been used and abused, while her strength had been stripped away from her by the very people who claimed to help her. But there's a strength in vulnerability and she's not as naive as she used to be. 

She hums a little song... one that Amaru would play on a record player that looked too old to still be working. Sometimes she catches herself singing it and Richard will look at her strangely. 

Well. 

Stranger than usual. 

Richard has always been awkward around the edges with his stares that last too long and small, cunning remarks. But ever since she came back... he's been distant from her. Like he sees her, and knows about the thoughts that run through her mind. He's always been too perceptive for his own good and it's a bit amusing to her that someone like Richard even thinks that she's too unusual.

She wiggles her toes that are underneath the white comforter. The blanket is soft and warm against her bare skin and she flexes her feet. Scott bought her the blanket and picked out everything else in her room. There's a vanity in the corner of the room with a mirror that she can't bring herself to look at. The things in the room are dull shades... well dull when compared to the color red. 

Scott wasn't any better either; they were siblings and were supposed to stick together, especially after losing both of their parents. And she had tried so hard to bring him back to her, to help him, but he refused her. Pushed her away like she meant nothing to him...

_True love is loving the unloveable..._

She should've known better than to give love to people who didn't want it. She wasn't glue... she couldn't fix the parts of people that were broken like she thought she could. She stares up at the ceiling and tries not to think of a needle and a dirty motel room. She tries not to think of black flames and the side of an empty road. 

She was built on forgiveness, but there's no forgiving left in her.

She can't forgive Richard, who left them all behind at the Titty Twister for a woman who spoke in tongues of a snake. She can't forgive Scott, for turning his back on her. 

And she can't forgive Seth. 

She can't forgive him for walking in front of her RV, for tearing apart what little family she had left. She can't forgive him for turning into the only home she had left. And she can't forgive him for making her care, then leaving her on the side of an abandoned road.

Everyone has lied to her and used her as a pawn in their games, but not anymore. If there's anything good that could have ever possibly come out of what happened with Amaru, it was the realization that Kate should never have been a pawn... she should have been a player. 

She stands up from her bed and moves towards the window, pushing away the soft lace curtains to look outside. 

Everyone has kept secrets from her and lied to her while she's been painfully honest. She has laid herself and her love bare for everyone and received lies and deceit in return. Now she has her own secrets, Kate thinks with a small smile. 

She still feels Amaru inside of her... still hears the queen's mocking voice and cruel remarks playing on a constant loop in her mind. Kate still remembers the feeling of sucking another human's soul, the feeling of complete power and utter rage and it's so far from anything she has ever experienced. 

It should scare her... how much she misses the feeling of control and power. But it doesn't, and that is another terrifying thing indeed. 

Everything in her world is ruled by blood. 

Blood lingers... as disgusting as it sounds and Kate knows... she knows that she'll never truly be free of Amaru, or the souls she took.

Kate picks up a blade from her dresser besides the window and presses it in the soft flesh of her arm. She watches in sick fascination as the cut heals as fast as it was inflicted. 

She glances back out the window. In the distance, she sees three men standing besides each other. Kate brings the knife up to the window and taps the sharp, shiny tip of the blade at each head. 

They took everything from her...

The world is going to burn... 

And she's going to be the one to set it on fire.


End file.
